The Queen of Solace
Krystina Victoria Sanders, also known simply as Krystal Kaiche via her marital name, as well as her title, the Queen of Solace, is the daughter of Esmerelda and Kokuo Sanders, the previous King and Queen of Solace. Originally born as a Darkrai, her horrid past led her to eventually adopt a disguise, turning herself into a Gardevoir to hide her real personality and overall true self. Shrouded in darkness, she tries to sneak around and shy away from people to keep away from the skeptical eye, never wanting to catch attention of those she fears. One might think this list is limited, but it isn't - Krystal truly fears a lot of people. Only those she's close to, like her mate and Advisor, Cameron Smith, being two strong examples. Mated by her lover, Sebastian Kaiche, the two of them rule the Kingdom of Solace under her placement of her father and mother, who ruled before them. Sadly, she never knew her mother due to an unfortunate circumstance and was taken from her father at a young age. Of course, when she was finally reunited when she had moved past her dark past and finally regained herself - for the most part, anyways - she, unfortunately, hardly ever had a family life and doesn't know much about manners, sporting a very blunt attitude as a result. Designated as Cipher's Shadow Pokemon Project, codenamed XD-004, she very quickly learned of her dark side and, to this day, with the assistance of her loved ones, seeks a cure for her Shadow Serum - thanks to her mate, Sebastian, her efforts remain strong and she remains hopeful that, one day, she will find a cure and have a normal life. History Early Life Stolen from her nest as a cub, Krystal was experimented the very day she was conceived via a test run for the legendary nightmare-eating species - a sinister team, wishing for a killing machine of a Pokemon, wanted to be able to raise a newborn that wouldn't be able to fight and imprint on it at birth as well as have it powerful the very second it was born. Krystal would learn of how she was born years later - Cipher, intent of having a target with strength for the offspring to be as strong as possible at birth, placed a serum within Esmerelda Sanders, the Queen of Solace - the end result was Krystal being infected with an aggressor genetic, ripping through Esmerelda's internals, killing her as a means to free herself from her mother's womb to be born into the world. Upon learning this, Krystal lived in a state of depressing regret and, up to this day and, due to that, can never properly look at another mother without feeling internal pain for what she was forced to do. From the very beginning, Krystal was trained to be a killer, destroying objects or living creatures and injected with an odd assortment of serums to ensure she was properly induced. Aside from the test tubes and scientists that she was forced upon by Cipher, Krystal, up to a certain point, never got to truly experience the outside world, raised from birth to a young age to be a devastatingly effective killing machine. Radioactivity caused her to have three snakes infuse with her mind after a DNA transplant. Another defect - or, rather, a failed attempt at inducting Krystal into the Arachniphobia Project that Cipher was experimenting with at the time - was a bite by an Ariados that they were also experimenting on, which caused another odd infusion. Thankfully, it wasn't permanent and this change only seems to happen when she is angered. After 8 years of constant experimentation and abuse, Krystal finally learned the truth of what was going on - that she was another test for Cipher's plans, as well as the fate that she had left her mother in. Marked on her wrist as XD004, she is yet another pokemon that, as of the present day, seemingly doesn't have the ability to be Purified of her Shadow Serum - normal, conventional methods barely have any effect on opening the door to her heart, if at all. She learned in the lab that her projected odds of being cured were <1%. After Cipher Around the time where she garnered the strength she would use to make her official escape from Cipher, another Darkrai was being tested - this one a Darkon marked as XD-005 - named Sebastian, who, ironically, she would find love in as her future mate. Some time later, thanks to a plan that Krystal devised for her own benefit as well as Sebastian's, the two managed to escape but got separated during their way out. Due to this escapade of chaos, the lab was left in ruins - Krystal went into Hyper Mode, a fever pinch that causes the afflicted Shadow Pokemon to become incredibly aggressive and unstable, even going so far as to instigate insanity in some rare case - and the end result was an abandoned lab, her power making the circuits fry, rendering the entire facility useless. Ever since that moment, Krystal was relentlessly pursued by Cipher, who sought to retrieve their failed experiment and retry their efforts to have her turned into a bioweapon under their control. Thankfully, Krystal's dark power, even to this day, continues to prove to be a thorn in their side, their undoing coming in measurable degrees thanks to their failed attempts to retrieve her. Krystal, once fled, was essentially on her own, forced to learn the true machinations of the world with little help - aside from the occasional stranger who would assist her due to them feeling bad for the poor, misunderstood, young Darkan, and it would be through fate that Krystal managed to meet up with Sebastian once again. Sebastian attempted very vigorously to win her love over, but, due to Krystal's Shadow Serum still afflicting her, she sought it to find a reason to not wish to take her future mate's hand at the moment. Fortunately, Cipher gave her a good excuse enough - they were hunting him as well and, knowing that they were actively hunting her, she could very well lead Sebastian back into a life of captivity as well. Fearing this and unable to feel feelings for Sebastian at the time, Krystal left little notice of her departure and was forced to separate from Sebastian. This tore at her on the inside... which was the first time she felt feelings for Sebastian in her life. During her travels, Krystal gained the ability to transform into a Gardevoir, making her ability to fool Cipher and evade capture much more easier, working for a surprisingly long time, giving her enough time to settle down in a few areas and learn a multitude of skills - her new form bestowed gentle hands rather than vicious claws, so Krystal picked up the ability of swordplay and some rough fighting techniques by trade, supplanting her ability to use Pokemon Moves, which were taken from her at an early age, much to her dismay. Early Relations with Sebastian Eventually, though, through fate as their guide, the two lovers found each other again. At this time, they were much older and Sebastian didn't want her to leave - he promised quite aggressively to try and help her be cured, learning of the Lancasters and their efforts to have Sebastian cured a success as well as most of his dark past that had afflicted him. At first, Krystal wasn't interested once again, but Sebastian's promise did spark hope within her, giving her the much needed boost in confidence to at least give Sebastian a chance - her feelings began to increase, slowly and surely, under his guidance and it would be this guidance that helped Krystal immensely - her heart's door slowly opened, allowing the once-reserved Darkan to finally develop emotions properly. It wouldn't take long before the young Krystal developed feelings for Sebastian, sticking close to him in an attempt to gain more of the life that she had been forced away from. Krystal, within a moment to herself, felt a deep feeling that grew when she thought about Sebastian. She couldn't understand it, but she tried it. The day she did, Sebastian smiled at her and confided in her that he loved her too. She... she felt love? Is that what it felt like? A deep feeling of something gone right? Krystal felt like she needed more of it. And, as much as Krystal wished to deny it, Sebastian wouldn't give in and, before long, he took her in. Over time, Krystal would gain a deep love for Sebastian and his quirks, his personality... just him in general. Eventually, Sebastian took her with him to live together on their own close by to the town they both held dear, Krystal's bond with him surging forth. One night, however, Krystal was given a proposition by an eager Sebastian - mating. It was in season, too, so Krystal couldn't deny her feelings - normally, she would have rejected outright, but with her feelings for Sebastian... it was hard to. Official Mating with Sebastian Later that night, they successfully mated intensely, Krystal impregnated with their firstborn. It wouldn't be long before their child grew within her belly, Sebastian pampering and waiting on Krystal by hand and gown. Krystal, at first, wanted to move around, but Sebastian's adamant nature eventually won over, Krystal taking a backseat as she was taken care of. Eventually, though, it became routine to her - belly rubs, plenty of food, cuddling and her favorite berry, a strawberry - she couldn't get enough of the sweet scent after years and years of bland, disgusting tube gel. It was a change of pace, one that, on top of her pregnancy, made Krystal very ''emotional. She was crying tears of joy for the first time in her life, laughing heartily, smiling... she wanted more. Her entire body craved more of these feelings, she couldn't get enough~ Soon, though, the pain of childbearing followed. The night of their first son's birth, Krystal was under a tree with shade in the sun, giving birth under that tree with Sebastian by her side. His strength and support was all she needed to push the egg out - she already felt the spirit within and named the child Shade. Fate, however, would be cruel to them - hunters from a nearby settlement would attack their home, burning it to the ground. Krystal was able to wake up in time to sense it and escape with Sebastian, but, upon realizing that Shade was in there, she went back in to try and save him, Sebastian having passed out from his efforts to get out. She wasn't able to, however, Shade telling her to save herself and not to worry - that they can be happy without him. Pained, she was forced to leave her firstborn child to burn in the ashes of their new home, it being reduced to nothing as hunters were successful in chasing them away. Early Life in The Hollow Krystal and Sebastian, once the latter recovered, fled away from their home with heavy hearts. Eventually, they settled on a small, quiet place they would come to name The Hollow, quiet enough for them to be at peace. But Krystal named it The Hollow because of how she felt - hollow and empty. Losing Shade dragged her back into darkness, the Shadow Serum overtaking her for quite some time after and making it hard for her to feel again. Feeling as she was back to square one, Krystal became very distanced and hostile once more, even to Sebastian for no reason sometimes, and did little to help - only when she needed to or when she got benefit from it did she lend a hand and she never really finished anything that she set out to do, finding no purpose in doing so. But fate would once again throw a challenge their way - a refugee from the Los Dimension, Cameron - a Typhlosion Pokeuman war hero who sought a new home away from his own dimension, which had pressured him quite horridly to perform to unreasonable standards. With this in mind, and, having been fighitng evil, possessed enemies back home in his universe, Cameron was all too quick to jump the gun on attacking Krystal, who passed by the notoriously labeled Cave of Flames, the place in which he sought to set up refuge at the time. Krystal defended herself valiantly, but they came to an impasse, Krystal simply fleeing out of lack of interest. Getting mauled by a psychotic fire badger wasn't on her list of things that she wanted. Sebastian, however, upon learning this, immediately went to the Cave and defeated Cameron singlehandedly. Krystal thought that, thanks to Sebastian, the young Typhlosion would have fled for the hills nearby and left them alone, only to learn that Sebastian offered Cameron to live and learn with them. At first, Krystal hated the idea - she even outright told Cameron to his face that she would never like him, no matter what he did. This didn't bother him one bit as he told her that "I'd rather die than be allied with such a dark heart as yours'." Had Sebastian not intervened again, the two would've almost certainly been at eachother's throats. Over time, Cameron's integration into the Hollow was a lengthy process, which didn't suit Krystal at all. In fact, she confided in Sebastian multiple times that she wanted him gone, but Sebastian wanted none of it. Eventually, as much as she didn't like it, Krystal got used to Cameron being around, not minding his odd mannerisms and quirks eventually with enough time. It took even more time, but she eventually developed a slightly close bond with the Typhlosion, soon being comfortable around him as well. Then, she got a surprise - Sebastian asked her to mate with him again. With the memory of the loss of Shade still burned into her mind, convincing her was difficult. Sebastian would try to win her over for months, but to no avail, Krystal still not budging - that is, until an intervention brought about by Cameron brought out the truth of what happened the night Shade died coming forth, his words leaving an echo in her head... ''"Don't be sad, mommy. I'm always with you." It had torn her apart for years, knowing that her baby was dead, yet he always felt so close. Krystal's emotions once again resurfaced, allowing her to feel the welling sadness that had built up in her for the longest of time. It was something she had worked so hard to feel, only to have it ripped from her... yet, here they were again, welling up inside of her and making her feel more alive once again. She couldn't stop herself that night from crying profusely, her heart beating very slowly, but stronger than ever. She felt alive... and she loved it. The next morning marked the middle of the mating season, which Krystal hadn't thought about until then. Cameron, being half-human, was completely unburdened by this development. However, Sebastian was not and Krystal noted his irritability and frustration early in the morning. In her heart, she had decided something last night - to try again. For Shade's sake as well as Sebastian's. And her own. Krystal called Sebastian in that night to their room while Cameron was sleeping, confusing Sebastian by being very secluded and secretive for that entire day until she called him in. When Sebastian found his mate laying seductively in their nesting, it wasn't long before he locked the door, locked his embraces around Krystal and locked himself into her, mating with her for the second time. Krystal's second preganacy came to an end at the end of the gestation period, her birthing process occuring under the twilit sky. She had never properly seen twilight before, so, when she asked Sebastian what it was, he responded simply with the word twilight. Krystal's eye sparkled as she laid eyes on her son's egg, having a gut feeling to name him Twilight. Twilight hatched only a little while later, Krystal watching the sight. It was beautiful to her... just as it was when Shade was born. The spark within her reignited, her gaining an affinity for being a mother and bearing children from that point on. Sebastian was overly prideful at his son, having quite the first night for him - Krystal and Cameron couldn't help but smile at this. Cameron later confided into the pair of another part of his own dark past - he had lost a lover only a while ago and seeing Krystal and Sebastian love like this made him hopeful for a future full of peace and tranquility. The Trio of Solace A year and a half passed after that with little interesting going on, life moving on as normal. However, over that year, Krystal would grow to trust Cameron more closely, the two finally developing a lifelong bond of friendship, which only made the two of them happy, their days of fighting violently with one another over, although they do bicker with eachother from time to time...~ With mating season fast approaching, Krystal quickly found out that Sebastian had a voracious appetite for mating, one which he tried to keep well under wraps. Krystal, however, quickly figured it out and, right at the start of mating season, admitted her hopes of being a mother of many children. With this in mind, it wasn't long before the two got heated together, mating for a third time. However, a week before their new child was due, Krystal was induced into labor prematurely and mysteriously after gazing upon a solar eclipse that happened on Solace only once every 13 years. The effects of the eclipse mesmerized her and relaxed her body too much, her contractions sharply bringing her back to life. Only a few hours later, she was laying her third egg as the eclipse left. Krystal was worried at first due to the premature laying of the egg, but Sebastian and Cameron quickly helped her to relax by assuring her that the baby would be fine. Sure enough, only a little under a week later, the second, a young Darkan and their first girl, was born into the world. Cameron gave the youngling a name, too - Krystal was about to name her Eclipse, only for Cameron to beat her to the punch. Krystal got a good laugh out of that for sure, though~ Twilight and Eclipse would grow up over the next year, the sight of them running around and playing slowly and surely opening up her heart more. It was progressing further and further with passing moments, the once vicious Darkan finally able to show her brighter side. This only made Sebastian happier, the two driving deeper into their love. Finally, as the finale to the trio that would supersede Shade, Krystal mated with Sebastian for a fourth time during the next mating season, giving Krystal the last of her pregnancies for the trio. Unbeknownst to them both, something wonderful would happen during that time...~ Kokuo, Krystal's father, returned not too long after Krystal was impregnated by Sebastian, the former of who was all too overjoyed to be reunited with her father. She hadn't seen him since she was a little baby, so her overjoyous response to seeing him again was understandable. Sebastian himself was happy to see this and meet her father as well, but the both of them weren't prepared for his proposition - a move to the Kingdom of Solace, where they could live out their days peacefully. Krystal was overjoyed at this, but noted that Sebastian looked a bit pained. Sensing this, she was just about to ask what was wrong when Kokuo said that Cameron was free to come along as well, noting the young Typhlosion's strong Aura and his humble personality. Krystal saw Sebastian's worries disappear as Cameron accepted the offer, a small smile on her face - she wouldn't have left this place if even one soul couldn't come with her. With this, they all set out! Trekking back to the Kingdom was a long process, but their reward was a beautiful settlement and a large Tree serving as their new home. It was such a wonderful sight and Krystal loved it - she knew that she truly belonged here, amongst peace and solace with the denizens, not as an experiment. Seeing this filled her heart with such joy and began to open its door more. Krystal quickly took to the strawberries of the Kingdom, her love for the sweet berry surging forth - and prompting a lot of pampering with them from Sebastian, of course! She quickly realized how much Sebastian would wait on her hand and foot, the young Darkan getting used to the gentle pampering from her all-too wonderful mate~ Under the cover of nightfall, Krystal laid the egg of the final of the Solace Trio that superseded Shade, Sebastian's poetic side - thanks to the abilities of Cameron's Aura Designation being able to detect the gender of the boy within already - naming this one Nocturne after such a beautiful poem written by him was spoken unto the wind. However, an accident with Nocturne's egg left a crack on it. Krystal's become worried that he won't come out OK, but Cameron, to this day, helps her and Sebastian to not worry about it so much by telling them their son will turn out just fine. Life as Royalty It didn't take long after the accident for Krystal and Sebastian to be summoned to the Throne Room by Kokuo, who confided to them both in secrecy that he wanted to step down and retire as King, which was the reason he brought them both there. Krystal was to take on the Queen's role and Sebastian would be Kokuo's successor as King due to being mated with Krystal. However, the two of them both told Kokuo that they were quite alright with this, having noticed Kokuo's struggle to keep things together. Now, as King and Queen, the two live a very peaceful life, but Krystal's heart is still very much closed. Unfortunately, this means that she cannot properly feel what he feels due to her heart being closed, but Sebastian constantly ensures her that he'll find a way to fix her and let her feel her heart finally beat like it always should have. Thanks to his words of reassurement, Krystal constantly holds onto the hope that she will, one day, be completely Purified of her Shadow Serum and be able to live the life she was denied for years to come. Until that day, she continues to fight for her home and keep the darkness at bay, but with it so close to her, who knows what could happen... Appearance Krystal, by normal accounts, is a Gardevoir most of the time, sporting an odd color scheme apart from most Gardevoir, but more on line with a Darkrai - her skin is a fair black all around, her chest spike and facial fin spike tips sporting a red color. Her hair is also an oddity, it being a gentle white color, on par with the color of her mane in her Darkrai form. However, she does retain her green eye in this form. Usually, Krystal is seen wearing a top hat with a red band and a flower on it along with a more elegant dress, complete with white buttoned undershirt, black dress pants and a pair of black Mary Janes. As a Darkrai, her appearance is actually a good deal different thematically. By nature, Krystal's collar is actually a more greenish color and her eye sports a green backing, having a red iris in the middle and three triangles under her eye. Her skin remains black and her mane is a pure white in this form. Her tail, by most standards, is a massive one, too, one of her key defining traits as a Darkrai. Personality Krystal, by nature and by years of experimentation, became a blunt and very hardly controlled person inwardly, speaking her mind quite often due to her lack of formal or even normal mannerism teaching. Her short temper is also noted as a factor in her personality, not having much patience for anything. However, Krystal is not without her softer side, trying her best to show genuine care and love towards those willing to treat her with such kindness. It is noted that she is nicer to her own kind than any other kind, but she will develop deeper feelings for any being that she gets close to. However, she's only attracted to Sebastian, her love for her mate very intense and deep-seated within her. Forms Darkrai Krystal, naturally born, was a Darkrai, but this form, compared to the rest of her forms, is actually sadly seldom used due to her experiments limiting its usage. For night time or private/more hidden appearances, she will don her natural form to simply allow herself to be more relaxed and feel less frantic and worried about things. Gardevoir (Disguise) As a way to get away from Cipher and to distance herself from her past of being experimented on, Krystal eventually learned how to take on a disguise with her body,, being able to transform into a Gardevoir at will. However, this form has become a more normal form for her, being more visually pleasing to have this not scare her denizens. Arachnirai (Arachnid Forme) Unlike Sebastian, whose DNA is more of a Galvantula's, Krystal's Arachnirai DNA is that of an Ariados. As such, the lower half of her body becomes that of an Ariados. Strangely enough, her multiple eyes seem to burn in this form in a way and she gains a horn emanating from her forehead. Her collar also turns red in this form, not unlike her chest spike on her Gardevoir form. Trivia *Krystal was not always this rounded out. At first, Krystal was a very unpolished character, but, after heavy criticism, was very aggressively revitalized and revised to become a more well fleshed-out character overall. **Many of Krystal's past forms were lost in order to balance her out much more effectively. One such form lost was a Lucario form. *Cipher's experimentation on Krystal actually left her quite blind. As such, she neeeds visual assistors to help her see, such as contacts, glasses or vision-enhancing spells. *Krystal can almost exclusively use the Shadow Moves available throughout Pokemon Colosseum and Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness. Being a Shadow Pokemon, this should come as no surprise. **However, due to having her heart opened a little bit, she has managed to regain one normal move - Hyper Beam is the only known move in her arsenal that isn't a Shadow Move. *As an Arachnirai, Krystal is actually unable to weave webs very successfully. Instead, she's able to simplyspit acid and inject people with venom. **It's said that one bite from Krystal is extremely potent - fatal enough to kill a Wailord in only a few minutes after the venom's administered. Category:Royalty